CF-31
Standard features and specifications Software Operating System * Microsoft Windows 10 Pro (with Windows 7 Professional downgrade rights) * Microsoft Windows 8 Pro 64-bit (with Windows 7 Professional downgrade rights) * Microsoft Windows 7 Professional 64-bit * Microsoft Windows 7 Professional 32-bit (Windows XP downgrade rights on the older models) Programs * Panasonic Utilities (including Dashboard), Recovery Partition * Enterprise ready driver packages including CAB files and one-click driver bundles Storage & Memory * Upgradeable Memory (RAM) - 2 slots– * -2GB expandable to 8GB or 16GB total of SDRAM (DDR3L-1600MT/s) * Shock mounted storage drive with quick-release * 500GB 7200rpm * – Optional 256/512GB SSD with heaters Optional OPAL encrypted SSD with heater CPU * Intel® Core™ i5-5300U vPro™ Processor (2.3GHz with Turbo Boost up to 2.9GHz, 3MB cache) * Intel® Core™ i5-3380M vPro™ Processor (2.9GHz with Turbo Boost up to 3.6GHz, Intel Smart Cache 3MB) * Intel® Core™ i5-3360M vPro™ Processor (2.8GHz with Turbo Boost up to 3.5GHz, Intel Smart Cache 3MB) * Intel® Core™ i5-3340M vPro™ Processor (2.7GHz with Turbo Boost up to 3.4GHz, Intel Smart Cache 3MB) * Intel® Core™ i5-3320M vPro™ Processor (2.6GHz with Turbo Boost up to 3.3GHz, Intel Smart Cache 3MB) * Intel® Core™ i3-3120M Processor (2.5GHz, Intel Smart Cache 3MB) * Intel® Core™ i3-3110M Processor (2.4GHz, Intel Smart Cache 3MB) * Intel® Core™ i5-520M vPro processor (2.4GHz, 3MB Smart Cache) Display * 13.1 XGA 1024x768 touchscreen * 2-1200 nit * Panasonic CircuLumin™ technology * Anti-reflective (AR), anti-glare (AG), and circular polarizer * HD Graphics 5500 * Triple monitor support * Concealed mode (configurable) 3380M CPU with switchable graphics in BIOS: – ATI Radeon™ HD7750, 512MB dedicated VRAM – Intel QM77 video controller, max. 1785MB shared VRAM with 32-bit 3340M CPU: – Intel QM77 video controller, max. 1419MB shared VRAM with 32-bit 3120M CPU: – Intel HM75 video controller, max. 1419MB shared VRAM with 32-bit * External video support up to 1280 x 1024 at 16.7 million colors n Concealed mode (configurable) Audio * Intel® High Definition Audio compliant * Integrated speaker * Keyboard volume and mute controls Battery * 18 hours (27 hours with optional media bay 2nd battery) Ports & Expansion * USBx4, Optional FireWire, SDXC, Ethernet, Optional 2nd LAN (Ethernet), HDMI, VGA, Serial, Audio In, Audio Out, Mini-SIM, Dock Connector = Wireless * Wi-Fi, Bluetooth®, optional 4G LTE, optional GPS * User-selectable antenna pass-through (dual standard, single optional) * Intel® Dual Band Wireless-AC 7265 Wi-Fi 802.11a/b/g/n/ac * Slide on/off switch Weight * 7.9 lbs. (8.2 lbs. with optional media bay 2nd battery) Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Security Features * TPM v1.2 (TPM v2.0 available) * NIST BIOS compliant * Persistence® technology by Absolute embedded in BIOS * Kensington cable lock slot * Optional fingerprint reader * Optional insertable SmartCard CAC reader Warranty * 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimensions & Weight * 11.5"(L) x 11.9"(W) x 2.9"(H) * 7.9 lbs. (8.2 lbs. with optional media bay 2nd battery) Hazardous Location Certifications * ANSI/ISA 2.12.01-2013 – Optional class I division 2, groups ABCD certified model = Integrated Options * 4G LTE multi carrier mobile broadband with satellite GPS * Dedicated GPS (u-blox NEO-M8N) * 2nd LAN or FireWire * Insertable SmartCard CAC reader * Fingerprint reader * Sealed rubber backlit keyboard (emissive backlit standard) * DVD drive or Media bay 2nd battery Select Accessories * AC Adapter 100W (3-prong) CF-AA5713AM * Standard Long Life Battery Pack CF-VZSU46AU * Media Bay 2nd Battery CF-VZSU1431U * Battery Charger CF-VCBTB2W * LIND 3-Bay Battery Charger PACH329-1857-P * LIND Car Charger 120W CF-LNDDC120 * LIND Solar Charge System PASC1580-4464 * ToughMate ComUniversal Carrying Case (large capacity) TBCCOMUNV-P * ToughMate Backpack TBCBPK-P * ToughMate Sling 31 Case TBC31CASE-P * ToughMate Shoulder Strap TBCDLXSSKIT-P * DVD Super MULTI Drive CF-VDM312U * Memory Card 4GB CF-BAZ1504 * Memory Card 8GB CF-BAZ1608 * Desktop Dock CF-VEB311U * Vehicle Docks (no pass-through) – Gamber-Johnson with LIND power supply 7160-0318-04-P – Havis with LIND power supply CF-H-PAN-112-P * Vehicle Docks (single pass-through) – Gamber-Johnson with LIND power supply 7160-0318-05-P – Havis with LIND power supply CF-H-PAN-112-1-P * Vehicle Docks (dual pass-through) – Gamber-Johnson with LIND power supply 7160-0318-06-P – Havis with LIND power supply CF-H-PAN-112-2-P * Cradlepoint Router – Verizon LTE CP-IBR1100LPE-VZ – Multi Carrier LTE-Advanced CP-IBR1100LP6-NA – Multi Carrier LTE-Advanced (compact size) CP-IBR900LP6-NA * Touchscreen Stylus CF-VNP009U * Tether CF-VNT002U * 13.1" LCD Protector Film CF-VPF15U Source http://business.panasonic.com/toughbook/fully-rugged-laptop-toughbook-31.html ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/toughbook31/toughbook-31_specsheet.pdf ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/pub/panasonic/toughbook/specsheets/TB-31_ss.pdf ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/pub/panasonic/toughbook/specsheets/31_spec_sheet.pdf http://www.hjelpemiddeldatabasen.no/blobs/produktblade/27629.pdf